


When Rodimus Needs to Prove A Point

by Pointeddemonology



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeddemonology/pseuds/Pointeddemonology
Summary: Rodimus whines about how Ratchet never listens to his date ideas, Drift gives him an idea.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	When Rodimus Needs to Prove A Point

Drift smiles softly as Rodimus rolls on his back, all the while complaining. It wasn't unusual, really, for Rodimus to complain to Drift. Drift didn't mind listening, as thats all Rodimus really needed, is just someone willing to lend an ear to him.

"You two never like my ideas, or you do, but Ratchet always says they're too dangerous, too outrageous, too--" he waves his hand in the air as he searches for the correct word, "outlandish!" 

Drift chuckles, moving positions slowly and breathing out evenly, he was in the middle of his usual yoga routine when Rodimus had come busting in, Ratchet having shot down his date idea to participate in a roller derby. It wasn't that Ratchet couldn't skate, he'd just found the idea ridiculous and dangerous, or that's what he had told Rodimus when he had shot the idea down.

"Roddy, Ratchet has bad knees and a heart condition, you only have half a stomach, and I have chronic pain in my back... none of us could possibly handle that kind of pressure and constant movement and exercise."

Rodimus pouts, its an adorable look on him, as he rolls his upperbody upwards until he's sitting up properly, glowering at Drift as he does. It only serves to make Drift chuckle. "Why are you taking his side?"

"Well I'm not really taking his side, he could have been nicer about it, but he's right that it isn't the best idea."

"How is that not taking his side?"

"I'm only half taking his side."

"Which is still taking his side!"

"Rodimus."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

Drift had to warn Rodimus that he was being ridiculous before it turned into an argument, a silly one at that. Rodimus, of course, quickly recognized that, yes, he was being a bit ridiculous in accusing Drift of taking sides, it didn't matter, really.

"Still, even my less dangerous ideas, like going to an amusement park or swimming with dolphins gets shot down. I feel like he doesn't think I come up with good dates."

"Why don't we show him that you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Drift moves slowly, inching his body out of an awkward looking position, exhaling slowly as he does, then sits down cross legged in front of Rodimus, his routine finished, already feeling the soreness of his back eased, "why don't you come up with some date ideas just for Ratchet and the two of us can execute them?"

Rodimus gasps softly, a cute little gasp that sends Drift reeling backwards as he laughs, soon sprawled out on the floor as Rodimus pouts yet again. "I like your idea, asshole."

It took a bit of back and forth, Rodimus coming up with ideas, Drift explaining either why they wouldn't work, that it would take too long too plan, or telling him that it was excellent and to add it to the list of possibilities, but, finally, they were able to come up with a sufficient date plan just for Ratchet. 

That lead them to where they currently were. Having texted Ratchet to get home as early as he possibly could as there was something special waiting for him and ignoring ever subsequent 'what do you mean' text afterwards. They were prancing around the kitchen, occasionally locking their hands together to do little goofy dances to the music playing on their Bluetooth radio connected to Rodimus' phone. They were making Ratchets favorite meal, Aloo Gobi. They had, had quite a bit of trouble finding the garam masala, as Rodimus had never even heard of it and Drift had never actually looked for it before. Making it wasn't hard, but Drift and Rodimus both had to keep going back to the recipe, which caused them to burn it the first time, which meant they had to throw it out and start all over. It was a bit of trial and error really, throwing out three different batches, one for being so burnt it was beyond recognizable, one for being just a bit too burnt, and the other because the top had come off the turmeric and dumped its entire contents into the pot. Despite all that, however, they were finally able to make it, and just in the nick of time as Ratchet came through the door not a moment after they had set the dinner table for his arrival. 

They both headed for the door to greet him, as usual, Drift being the first one to him, waiting for him to put up his coat and take off his shoes, shaking some snow from his hair, before he wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek, Rodimus joining from the other side a second later and also planting a kiss to Ratchet's cheek.

"It smells like you burnt something in here... what do you set on fire, Rodimus?"

Drift laughs as Rodimus pouts. "Why is it always my fault?"

"Drift, what do you set on fire?"

"We didn't set anything on fire."

Ratchet finally notices the table and smiles bright, though its tired. "Ah, I see, had trouble with Aloo Gobi?" He smirks as he looks down at both of them. "Who's idea was it?" He asks, he doesn't assume, which makes Rodimus' heart flutter, he'd been so scared Ratchet would assume that it was Drift who came up with the idea of making his favorite dish that he'd actually thrown up once, not to Drift's knowledge, however. 

"It was mine." Rodimus says with a bright grin, looking up at Rodimus with so much joy and pride it makes Ratchets chest feel light and his stomach churn. By the stars was Rodimus going to be the death of him.

They both slowly let go of Ratchet and lead him over to the table, Drift pulling the chair out for Ratchet and Rodimus presenting it to him with a grin. Ratchet snorts as he sits down and assists the two in pushing his chair in. 

"Alright, I know this isn't it, what else is there?"

"You'll see."

Ratchet chuckles and nods as Rodimus and Drift sit down as well. 

Rodimus' meal was a bit different from the others, as he couldnt handle all the spices and richness of Aloo Gobi, so instead he simply made himself chopped baked potatoes. It was his 6th and final meal of the day, and wasn't a lot, but he still wouldn't be finished before the other two, as he had to eat so slowly.

They chat idly about their days and about their plans for the next week, make plans to spend time together, make plans to see friends, talk about things they'd done over the past week they had forgotten to mention the previous dinner. Ratchet and Drift are talking about planes when Rodimus finally is able to finish his meal and stands up. He grabs the empty plates from everyone and heads for the kitchen. Drift stands quickly and rushes after him, taking the dishes from him carefully. 

"Hey, you know how it works, go lay down on the couch please." Despite his pouted, Rodimus turns around and heads for the living room couch, where he'll lay for the next 20 to 30 minutes to avoid dumping syndrome. He doesn't talk much during this time, because it's during this time that he's reminded of just how difficult and different his life is now from how it used to be. Instead he simply holds Ratchets hand and soon Drifts and they sit in silence.

Rodimus suddenly takes a deep breath, sitting up slowly. "Alright, 30 minutes is up, we got something else for you."

"I knew that wasn't all." Ratchet says with a smile. Rodimus grins at him and then holds out three movies, an old John Wayne movie, a 007 movie, and a documentary on Egypt. Rachet laughs lightly, shaking his head, he ends up choosing the documentary, much to Rodimus' dismay, though he keeps it to himself. 

Rodimus walks over to the DVD player and sticks the documentary in, Ratchet already sitting down with Drift curled into his side. Rodimus grabs the DVD remote and joins them on Ratchets other side. For a while Rodimus is fine, but soon he gets antsy and starts to fidget, its hard enough for him to concentrate on stuff he actually likes and enjoys, let alone stuff he finds boring and uninteresting. He's doing his best, however, for Ratchet. Ratchet smiles as he leans forward and grabs something off the coffee table, handing it to Rodimus. Rodimus looks at it for a moment, then grins, its his fidget cube. He kisses Ratchets cheek and starts quietly fidgeting with it, it's perfect, now he can concentrate on the documentary and Ratchet. 

Rodimus would be lying if he said he wasn't glad when the documentary was over, standing up and stretching, his back popping in a few places as he does. He smiles a bit as he turns to look at Ratchet, noticing Drift looking at him with a soft smile. He returns the smile easily, then looks back at Ratchet. "I have one more thing I wanna do before we go to bed, but we have to go to the bedroom."

"I am too tired to have sex with you."

"No!"

Drift bust up laughing as he pushes himself away from Ratchet so he can laugh freely. Ratchet smirks a bit as he looks at a flustered and slightly speechless Rodimus.

"What else was I to think?"

"Shut up and go to the bedroom."

"Alright, alright."

Rstchet stands up, a few different joints popping as he does, causing him to groan. He stretches, more popping, more groaning. He then turns to head for the bedroom as Drift stands up to follow both of them. Ratchet stops dead at the door as he looks around the room, the light is a red bulb and dimmed down low, there are fake candles all around the room, glowing faintly, a diffuser sits on the night stand with Ratchets favorite scent, next to it are some kind of oils, Ratchet assumes, he can't actually see what they are. He's a bit taken aback that Rodimus came up with all of this, he usually comes up with something more... rambunctious. He turns to look at Rodimus, who has a shy smile on his lips.

"What-?"

"I wanna give you a massage."

Ratchet is yet again taken aback, sure Rodimus was briefly a masseuse, but he had said he hated and that his hands always ached. Ratchet opens his mouth to protest and Rodimus is quick to shut him down with a kiss. He pulls back with a soft smile, taking both of Ratchets hands in his own.

"I wanna do this for you... please?"

Ratchet nods slowly and Rodimus grins.

"Okay, strip to your comfort level." He instructs. 

Drift moves past them to sit at the desk, turning his attention to the compute screen as he throws on his headphones, his intention to game quietly in the corner.

After Ratchet has stripped to his underwear Rodimus leads him to the bed. It isn't the most ideal place, as a hard surface would be preferred, but Rodimus isn't going to have Ratchet lay in the floor and he doesn't have a table anymore. He instructs Ratchet to lay on his stomach, Ratchet quick to do so. Rodimus reaches over to the night stand table to grab some of the oils he had bought to prepare for this. He slathers it on his hands and then slowly begins to work Ratchets tense muscles, down his back, up again, across his arms, down his legs, back up. He was slow and methodical, but deep and precise. Ratchet is quiet through it, enjoying the way his body relaxes and unwinds under Rodimus' touch. He doesn't notice when he starts to sleep to sleep, Rodimus doesnt either, its not until hes snoring lightly that Rodimus takes notice. He chuckles softly, but doesnt stop until hes done a full 80 minute massage.

He pulls back slowly and then gently wakes Ratchet up so that Ratchet can get comfortable in bed and drift back to sleep. He would have done his front, head, and face as well, but he had fallen asleep. He smiles once he knows Ratchet is asleep again. He turns and walks over to Drift, draping his arms around his shoulder and kissing his cheek softly as Drift pulls his headphones down and looks over at him.

"Thanks for helping me plan all this."

"Of course."


End file.
